A Brother has to do what a Brother has to do
by Tank Cop
Summary: TK makes Matt mad and Matt spanks and punishs TK


Warning: There is no sex in this Lemon (sorry, I guess you can call  
  
this a lime then), just a lot of corporal punishment. Like  
  
spanking, and stuff. If you are parcel to stuff like that then go no  
  
further. You have been warned.  
  
by Tank Cop  
  
A Big Brother Has To Do What A Big Brother Has To Do  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator (me): This is a what if. In which we see that T.K. and  
  
Matt had stayed together when Mile Island was split up into  
  
pieces by Devmon. Well lets begin the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Matt and T.K. were walking threw the woods with there Digimon  
  
at there side. T.K. was getting a little tried for walking all day.  
  
"Matt I'm hungry can we please stop and eat now? I can't walk  
  
any further." Matt looks at his little brother with stressed eyes.  
  
"All right T.K. we will stop here for the night."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Narrator: Later on that night Matt sent Gabumon and Patamon out  
  
to find some firewood and some food. Leaving Matt  
  
and T.K. alone. Needless to say Matt was having a bad day and  
  
was in no mood for T.K.'s humor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
T.K. was just finishing one of his many jokes to a not to happy  
  
Matt. "Then the duck said, ya get this guy off my butt! Ha,  
  
ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Matt was rubbing his head and trying not to loss his temper. "Ya,  
  
that was great T.K. Now can you please just wait for the  
  
food and the firewood in silence?"  
  
T.K. was worried about his brother. "What's wrong Matt? Are you  
  
sick, do you have a headack?"  
  
"Yes T.K. I do have a headack, so can you please just be quite and  
  
let me rest?" Matt asked as nicely as he could.  
  
T.K. thought about how his mom made him feel better when he  
  
had a headack. Then he knew what he had to do. He  
  
remembered that his mom gave him so asprin and put a cold wet  
  
wash cloth on his head when he had a headack. They  
  
didn't have any aspirin so he decied to use the wash cloth idea  
  
instead. He went down to the lake that was near were they  
  
where. He took off his hat and scooped up as much water as he  
  
could in it. Then he ran as fast as he could back to Matt.  
  
He was just within five feet from Matt when T.K. tripped over a  
  
tree root. The hat flu out his hand and landed on Matt!  
  
Matt was completely socked with ice cold water!  
  
Matt got up with a mean attitude. "T.K.! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"  
  
T.K. gets off the ground and dusts himself off. He see's how wet  
  
and cold Matt is. He also see's the anger in his eyes. "I'm  
  
sorry Matt. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just going to  
  
get a wash cloth wet so you would get better. I'm really  
  
sorry."  
  
Matt was not moved by T.K.'s words. "T.K. I asked you to just sit  
  
down and relax. You couldn't even do that. Now if  
  
youjust did as I asked you wouldn't be in trouble now." Matt gets  
  
up and walks over to T.K., grabs him by the wrist and  
  
walks him over to a log where Matt had been sitting.  
  
T.K. got worried. "What are you going to do Matt?"  
  
"I'm going to spank you T.K.!"  
  
T.K.'s heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He had only been  
  
spanked once when he broke his mom's favorite blue  
  
flower covered vase. He remembered how it hurt and stung.  
  
Especially when she used her hairbrush on his bare bottom  
  
to make sure he would not forget.  
  
T.K. started to strungle and whimper as Matt walked closer to the  
  
log. "Matt please don't spank me. I'm very, very sorry!"  
  
"I know you are T.K. I'm just going to make sure that you never do  
  
it again." Matt sits on the log and pulls T.K. over his  
  
knees.  
  
T.K. was already crying when Matt pulled off his pants. Then he  
  
started to tug on the elastic of his underpants! T.K. was  
  
protesting as best he could. "No Matt please not bare bottom!"  
  
"Yes T.K. bare bottom. Just like mom would give us. Now be good  
  
or I will use a switch on your bare bottom!" With that  
  
Matt yanked down T.K.'s underpants to show his pale white  
  
bottom which will soon become a bright shade of red by the  
  
time the spanking is over.  
  
Matt lays his left hand on T.K.'s back to hold him still. Then Matt  
  
started to spank T.K. hard with his right hand.  
  
*SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,  
  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT*  
  
Matt hits T.K.'s helpless little bottom with everything he's got!  
  
T.K. cries out with every swat. It hurt so bad!  
  
"Matt please *SWAT OWWW! I'm so *SWAT* SORRY, PLEASE NO MORE  
  
*SWAT* OUCH!"  
  
"I'm sorry *SWAT* too T.K. *SWAT, SWAT* but you will *SWAT* learn a  
  
very *SWAT* valuable lesson *SWAT* from this."  
  
*SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,  
  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,  
  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT SWAT SWAT, SWAT,  
  
SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT*  
  
T.K. couldn't take it anymore and he threw his hands back to cover  
  
his bottom from the pain building in his bottom.  
  
That made Matt even more mad then he already was.  
  
"I warned you T.K. I told you not to try and stop me. Now I will  
  
have to use the switch on your bottom for your diffience."  
  
With that Matt grabs a long, thisk stick that Matt was using to  
  
map out the island on the ground earlier.  
  
T.K. was terrified! "No Matt please don't use that. Anything but  
  
that!"  
  
Matt didn't lissen.  
  
He grabbed T.K.'s arm and held in the small of his back. He then  
  
started to use the switch.  
  
*SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,  
  
SWAT*  
  
It stung like crazy! Poor little T.K. cried his eyes out begging him  
  
to stop and promising to be good.  
  
It didn't stop Matt as he continued the assault on his little  
  
brothers now crimson red bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Narrator: Matt continued to spank T.K. for a good 20 more  
  
minutes. Then it was over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Matt stopped spanking T.K. and let him cry the pain out over his  
  
lap. T.K. didn't even relies that Matt had stopped  
  
spanking him. His bottom just hurt to much.  
  
After T.K. could get up Matt gave him a hug. "You were very brave  
  
T.K. I'm sorry I had to spank you. But now I want you  
  
to go and stand in front of that tree with your pants and  
  
underpants down with your hands at your side. No rubbing your  
  
bottom ether. Just like mom makes use do at when we have a  
  
time out in the coner after we get spanked at home.  
  
T.K. sniffed and whimpered as he was forced to stare at the tree  
  
with his hands to his side, not being able to rub the pain  
  
away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Narrator: A short time later Gabumon and Patamon arrived back  
  
with some firewood, berries, and fish.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
When Gabumon and Patamon saw T.K. they were both shocked!  
  
Patamon walks over to T.K. to see what's wrong. "Hey T.K. what  
  
happened?"  
  
Matt speaks up. "leave T.K. alone Patamon, he's being punished."  
  
So Patamon left T.K. alone.  
  
Gabumon was not to happy with Matt. "Matt why would you do  
  
that poor little T.K.?"  
  
Matt just replied. "A big brother has to do what a big brother has to do."  
  
The End. 


End file.
